Be My Emperor
by dazzleanddeceive
Summary: (Royal!AU, Arranged Marriage!AU) Byungchan tahu ia tidak akan pernah punya pilihan. Begitu pun laki-laki di hadapannya. Lagi pula—mengesampingkan perbedaan kultur hingga bahasa keduanya—mereka sama-sama produk istana. Seungchan/Byungwoo.
1. the language of daisies

_Re-uploaded. _Bagi yang sudah pernah membaca cerita ini sebelumnya, silakan membaca ulang karena ada beberapa perubahan mayor. (15/09/19)

.

**BE MY EMPEROR**

**_(i'll be your king)_**

_._

_Don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to be_

_ Call it quits_

_Call it destiny_

_Just because it won't come easily_

_Doesn't mean we shouldn't try_

(—_Easily,_ Bruno Major)

_._

_._

_._

**i**

Byungchan pernah bermimpi. Meski separuh dirinya yakin, apa yang ia alami terlalu nyata untuk disimpulkan sebagai mimpi. Namun, pijakan dan pepohonan serba biru keperakan di sepanjang pandangannya begitu magis, seperti sesuatu yang keluar dari buku dongeng. Permata dan batu mulia yang beberapa bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya—dengan ukuran dua bahkan tiga kali lipat ukuran normal—tertanam di tanah dan ranting-ranting pohon, mengilat di bawah cahaya bulan. Jika surga benar ada, mungkin inilah tempatnya.

Seekor kupu-kupu terbang mendekatinya dan Byungchan mengulurkan jari telunjuknya agar serangga itu singgah. Byungchan menahan nafasnya, kagum. Makhluk itu begitu cantik—sayap peraknya berpendar dan menggugurkan debu gemerlapan. Belum selesai Byungchan mengamatinya, kupu-kupu itu terbang pergi, memandikan Byungchan dengan serbuk indahnya. Ketika mata Byungchan mengekori kupu-kupu itu barulah ia sadar, ia tidak sendirian di sana.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Byungchan berpijak, dua laki-laki muda berdiri di tepi danau perak. Membelakanginya. Dua tangan terikat dalam satu genggaman. Begitu erat, seakan takut pasangannya akan lenyap jika pegangan itu meregang sedikit saja.

Salah satu beranjak, membalik badannya. Panik, buru-buru Byungchan menunduk dan bersembunyi di balik semak kristal di dekatnya. Ketika Byungchan mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah pasangan itu, ia terkesiap. Wajah salah satu dari mereka kini terungkap, dan ia kenal wajah itu. Lekuk pipinya, batang hidungnya—semua familiar.

Itu dirinya.

Seketika isi kepalanya berputar. Telapak tangannya basah. Byungchan ingin mengusap tangannya di permukaan celana, tapi ia tak kuasa bergerak. Terpaku di tempat, diterjang atmosfer pekat yang menyuasanai dua lelaki yang ia saksikan.

Byungchan menatap dirinya sendiri perlahan melepaskan genggaman itu. Dengan ekspresi terpahit yang pernah ia lihat, terpatri di wajah. Lelaki yang dilepaskan—ia belum bisa menangkap bahkan sekelebat dari tampang orang itu—buru-buru berbalik dan memeluk dirinya yang satu lagi dari belakang. Kemudian, dengan suara terlirih yang pernah ditangkap telinga—membuatnya merasa sedang mengintrusi momen yang begitu intim bagi keduanya—orang yang tidak ia ketahui itu berbisik, "jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Mengherankan. Dengan suara sekecil itu, Byungchan seharusnya tidak bisa mendengar apa yang pria itu ucapkan. Tapi kenyataannya, kalimat itu seolah diucapkan persis di telinga Byungchan, begitu jelas, _terlalu_ jelas. Sendu bunyinya, kerapuhan tiap suku katanya.

Keputusasaannya.

Byungchan mimpi membuka mulutnya, kemudian mengatupkannya lagi. Kupu-kupu ajaib tadi hinggap di bahunya, dan seketika sayapnya berubah biru gelap. Setelah hening selama beberapa detik, Byungchan mimpi membuka mulutnya lagi. Degup jantung Byungchan tidak beraturan. Telapak tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat. Entah mengapa, ia merasa jawaban yang akan dilontarkan dirinya yang lain itu akan menentukan momen krusial dalam hidupnya.

Namun, belum sempat ia mendengar versi lain dirinya memberikan jawaban, pandangannya menggelap. Hanyut. Dibawa pergi seketika, seolah ia seharusnya tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari adegan yang telah ia saksikan.

Ketika Byungchan membuka mata, ia sudah kembali di kamar tidurnya. Tak ada yang janggal, kecuali serbuk gemerlapan di telapak tangannya.

.

.

Sebagai orang keenam dalam antrian menuju tahta, Byungchan boleh saja punya kedudukan dan kuasa melebihi hampir seluruh populasi di Tanah Mawar. Byungchan sadar, tak pernah dalam satu hari ia perlu khawatir akan kelangsungan hidupnya; menu makanan termewah—lengkap dari pembuka hingga penutup—dan pakaian dari sutra terindah secara wajar menjadi konsumsinya sehari-hari. Di mata jelata, hal itu sudah menjadi privilese Choi Byungchan, Pangeran Terakhir Kerajaan Arosaluz, harta negara.

Sebagai gantinya, Byungchan juga sadar penuh di kamus hidupnya tidak ada kata 'pilihan'.

Contohnya saja; bukan kemauannya untuk mengenyam pendidikan di bawah tutor privat keluarga kerajaan dan tidak di Sekolah Seni Arosaluz. Bukan keputusan Byungchan untuk tidak memiliki kenalan di luar kaum yang setara, atau untuk selalu absen dari Pesta Kembang tahunan selain sesi pemberian kata sambutan. Kadang ia memberanikan diri untuk membayangkan; dirinya, lepas dari segala titel dan permata, mengejar sebuah karir dalam bermusik—mengisi satu-dua lagu di bar bossa nova di pinggiran ibu kota yang sering didatangi Jinhyuk, mungkin. Ia bahkan rela memulai di jalanan, hanya berbekal sebuah gitar, jika diberi kesempatan. Tapi itulah satu hal yang tidak Byungchan miliki. Kesempatan untuk memutuskan.

Bukan sesuatu yang baru baginya. Lagi pula, mahkota yang menaungi kepala Byungchan bukan sekadar aksesori mahal, melainkan simbol resmi dari tanggung jawab yang telah dipikulkan kepadanya sejak keluar dari rahim Permaisuri. Byungchan tidak punya kebebasan untuk memilih, apalagi hal sesignifikan pasangan hidupnya.

_"Anda Pangeran Terakhir, Yang Mulia. Makna hidup Anda adalah mengabdi pada Arosaluz." _

Byungchan tahu, _ia tahu. _Sudah dipersiapkan untuk momen ini seumur hidupnya. Namun fakta itu tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa pahit di mulut, pening di kepalanya. Keringat dingin yang tidak berhenti mengucur.

Ia bahkan hampir tidak sadar laki-laki di hadapannya telah selesai mengucapkan sumpah suci dan kini tengah menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Sekarang gilirannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Byungchan meraih jemari pasangannya. Sama seperti miliknya, jari-jari lentik itu berlukiskan mawar yang ia tahu menyambung hingga ke sekujur lengan si pemuda yang tertutup jas merah. Sesuai kultur Arosaluz, tubuh mempelai harus dilukiskan rambatan mawar menjelang upacara. Byungchan dapat merasakan sengatan tatapan laki-laki itu pada ilustrasi dedaunan dan rekahan bunga yang memanjat ke tulang pipinya. Berbeda dengan Byungchan yang tak bernyali untuk melihat calon suaminya di atas dada sejak ia masuk ke dalam aula seremoni.

Ia masih tidak menatap sepasang mata gelap itu ketika ia berucap, "dengan cincin ini, Hamba mengambil Yang Mulia Han Seungwoo dari Gemiond sebagai suami." –sedang cincin berlian yang mencerminkan miliknya kini melingkar di jari manis Seungwoo.

Byungchan tahu ia tidak punya pilihan. Karena itu ia mengabaikan gemuruh menyakitkan di dadanya ketika Han Seungwoo dari Gemiond—_suaminya__—_lalu memangkas jarak di antara mereka, bersamaan dengan ledakan hujan kelopak mawar dari tingkap-tingkap ruangan yang terbuka.

.

.

Byungchan tidak tahu banyak tentang Han Seungwoo dari Gemiond.

Tentu saja ia tidak masuk ke dalam pernikahan dengan mata dan telinga tertutup. Semua yang perlu ia ketahui tentang Han Seungwoo sudah disuplai oleh Tuan Lee, Tutor Kerajaan. Bak menghadapi ujian, ia diharuskan menghafal semua teori tentang bakal suaminya itu—serta segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan Kerajaan Gemiond—dalam batas waktu yang ditentukan Tuan Lee. Tidak masalah, Byungchan punya ingatan yang baik. Namun semua akan lebih mudah jika putra tunggal Tuan Lee tidak terus mengganggunya saat sesi belajar mandiri.

"Coba kutes. Urutan keberapa Pangeran Seungwoo di antrian tahta Gemiond?"

Byungchan memutar matanya, masih sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku Sejarah Gemiond untuk menemukan bab yang terakhir ia selesaikan. "Seharusnya pertama, karena pasangan raja tidak memiliki hak, dan dia pangeran satu-satunya. Tapi Dewan Istana sedang mendiskusikan rancangan undang-undang yang mengizinkan anak perempuan mewarisi tahta, jadi bisa saja Putri Sunhwa yang menjadi penerus. Ayolah Jinhyuk, itu terlalu mudah."

Jinhyuk terkekeh. Ia menyandarkan kepala di atas lengannya yang terlipat di meja. Selain pengawal yang menjaga pintu, saat itu di perpustakaan istana hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi ia tetap merendahkan suaranya saat menggoda sang pangeran, "kudengar dia luar biasa tampan, lho, Chan. "

Byungchan mendengus. Memang hanya saat bersama Jinhyuklah Byungchan bisa bersikap sesantai apa pun tanpa memikirkan tata krama dan nama baik, bahkan _status_. "Dia pangeran, Jinhyuk."

"Ya memangnya semua darah biru otomatis rupawan? Kamu saja jel—aduh!"

Sang pangeran menatap datar Jinhyuk yang tengah memegangi dahinya yang baru saja dijitak. "Berdusta itu tidak baik, Hyuk. Apalagi pada keluarga kerajaan. Bisa dihukum gantung." Byungchan menahan senyumnya melihat Jinhyuk yang makin meringis. "Sudah, diam dulu kamu. Pertemuan pertama dengan Keluarga Gemiond dua minggu lagi. Banyak yang harus kupelajari."

Seharusnya Byungchan sadar Jinhyuk tidak akan mengindahkan permintaannya, biar Byungchan pangerannya sekalipun. Dari pandangan periferal, ia bisa melihat Jinhyuk tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat, seperti mempelajarinya. Menelitinya. Byungchan merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Setelah menikah nanti, kau yang akan pindah ke Gemiond, Chan?"

Jemari Byungchan yang hendak membalik halaman sempat terhenti. Ia berdeham sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Sepertinya begitu. Bagaimanapun Yang Mulia Seungwoo berpotensi besar menjadi raja, tidak mungkin ia menetap di Arosaluz. Kasusnya berbeda denganku yang pada dasarnya tidak berpeluang mewarisi tahta."

"Begitu."

"Mm."

"Sumpah, aku masih belum percaya akan ditinggal menikah secepat ini. Dengan Pangeran Seungwoo pula. Aku sudah tahu kau akan dijodohkan, tapi kupikir Pangeran Sejun yang akan berakhir denganmu."

Byungchan tersenyum. _Sejun. _Entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Sudah lama mereka tidak bersilahturami ke kerajaan masing-masing dan bertukar kabar. Jujur, ia sempat berpikiran sama dengan Jinhyuk. Byungchan tidak mencintai pangeran negara tetangga itu, tapi mereka berdua sudah menjalin persahabatan selama hampir sedekade dengan satu alasan: _setidaknya kita tidak akan menderita ketika dinikahkan nanti, karena kita sudah saling mengenal. _

Sayangnya Byungchan memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia.

Setelah Jinhyuk mengungkit Sejun, seolah ada awan mendung muncul di atas kepala Byungchan. Jinhyuk pun diam, sadar sudah mengubah atmosfer ringan di antara mereka menjadi suram. Keheningan yang tidak nyaman menyelimuti seisi perpustakaan, tapi Jinhyuk tidak beranjak meninggalkan sang pangeran yang sudah kembali fokus pada bacaannya. Lagipula, ini salahnya.

Byungchan sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya. Mencoba menyusun sosok Seungwoo dari fakta-fakta yang sudah dipelajarinya. Ia belum pernah melihat potret lelaki itu. Yang ia tahu—di luar ketampanannya, tentu saja—Seungwoo irit berbicara dan sangat berwibawa. Memiliki sifat dan kualitas pemimpin secara naluriah. Pangeran idaman. Ketika Byungchan dijanjikan padanya, Permaisuri dan Ibu Suri terus-menerus mengingatkan betapa beruntungnya ia berhasil mendapatkan manusia sesempurna Seungwoo. Apalagi Byungchan hanya pangeran bungsu yang tidak memiliki nilai lebih selain keindahan penampilan dan darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

Mungkin benar, Byungchan harus bersyukur. Ia tidak bisa memilih, tapi ia bisa mendapatkan Seungwoo, yang bahkan terlalu tinggi untuk dijadikan pilihan orang-orang.

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya.

"Chan."

Yang dipanggil tersentak. Byungchan bahkan lupa Jinhyuk masih ada bersamanya. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jinhyuk, ia menemukan lelaki itu dalam tatapan terhangat yang pernah Jinhyuk tujukan padanya. Sesuatu di dalam Byungchan serasa sedang diperah. Ia hanyut dalam kedua mata cokelat itu.

"Chan," panggil Jinhyuk lagi.

"Mm," gumam Byungchan, masih terpaku.

Jinhyuk tersenyum. Hangat. Sedikit sendu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut Byungchan. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Byungchan menunduk lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat, mengibaskan tangan Jinhyuk dari kepalanya. "Apa sih," gerutunya pelan. Ditolak mentah-mentah seperti itu, Jinhyuk tertawa kencang, tidak tersinggung sama sekali.

"Kamu memang tidak bisa diperlakukan manis, ya."

Jinhyuk tidak tahu saja, untuk sepersekian detik tadi, Byungchan rasanya ingin menangis.

.

.

Mereka tidak bertukar barang sepatah kata.

Jangankan membuka percakapan. Apabila pandangan mereka tak sengaja beradu, Byungchan pasti buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, lalu Seungwoo akan mengikuti tindakan suaminya itu. Banyak sekali prosesi yang harus dilewati sesuai dengan tradisi Tanah Mawar; setelah seremoni, keduanya langsung berkeliling istana dengan kereta kuda untuk menyapa penduduk kota yang berkumpul, kemudian para pengantin itu langsung diungsikan kembali untuk persiapan selebrasi malam.

Kini, menjelang dini hari, Byungchan menenggelamkan diri di lokasi permandian pribadi, menikmati air hangat bertumpahkan kelopak yang menggenang hingga dadanya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pinggir kolam dan menghela nafas panjang. Teringat kembali akan dansa pertamanya dengan Seungwoo yang begitu canggung. Tempat di mana Seungwoo menyentuhnya—_satu tangan bertautan dengan miliknya, satu lagi di punggungnya_—masih terasa dingin.

Mungkin benar pikirannya beberapa pekan lalu: Byungchan harus bersyukur. Setidaknya yang ia nikahi Pangeran Seungwoo. Semua kabar yang ia dengar tentang lelaki itu benar adanya. Seungwoo yang luar biasa tampan. Seungwoo yang berkarakter baik dan penuh sopan santun—selama seharian penuh, sang pangeran asing bahkan tidak menegur Byungchan meski Pangeran Terakhir Tanah Mawar itu sudah bersikap seolah-olah suaminya hanya angin lalu. Padahal Byungchan layak didamprat. Ia benar-benar tidak profesional dibandingkan Seungwoo yang dewasa. Seungwoo yang berkarisma, yang senyumnya tidak pernah luntur selama prosesi pernikahan.

Seungwoo yang sepertinya mudah dijatuhcintai.

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya, mati-matian melawan sensasi panas yang mulai menjalar dari belakang mata. Dadanya sesak. Tidak disangka, hari pernikahannya akan seberat ini. Pendidikan dan penanaman nilai selama dua dekade lamanya tetap tidak akan bisa membuat Byungchan siap. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mempersiapkan Byungchan untuk hari ini. Hari ia secara resmi "ditransaksikan" kepada seorang asing untuk kepentingan kerajaan. Bahkan sebelum ia punya waktu menata hati dan perasaannya, dalam beberapa jam ia akan diberangkatkan ke Gemiond, menjalani serangkaian adat pernikahan lagi di negeri orang. Begitu padat jadwalnya beberapa hari belakangan, Byungchan bahkan tidak sempat bertemu dan berbicara dengan Jinhyuk untuk terakhir kali.

Byungchan tidak pernah merasa sekesepian ini.

Menyeka sebulir air mata yang lolos, Byungchan bangkit dari posisinya. Seketika para pelayan yang berbaris di sudut-sudut ruangan menghampirinya dengan handuk dan wewangian. Byungchan menutup matanya, membiarkan mereka menjalankan tugas. Ia berharap, dirinya di realita lain—entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang—bebas mencintai siapa pun yang ia cintai.

.

.

Byungchan tidak bisa menyangkal: ia gugup. Gugup bahkan tidak sanggup menggambarkan betapa gila degup jantungnya saat ini, berdiri di ambang pintu besar menuju kamar tidur _mereka berdua_. Subin melapor padanya setelah ia selesai membersihkan diri, bahwa Pangeran Han Seungwoo dari Gemiond sudah beres dengan ritualnya sendiri dan akan menunggunya di kamar.

Mengingat itu, semburat merah kembali muncul di pipinya. Bagaimanapun, Byungchan sudah dididik untuk menjadi pasangan sempurna dari masa akil balig; ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Seungwoo di dalam sana. Jari-jarinya meremat jubah renda yang ia kenakan. Sedikit menerawang di bagian lengan dan paha ke bawah. Kerahnya pun rendah, membuatnya merasa sangat terekspos.

"Kalau begitu, saya antar sampai di sini, Yang Mulia," kata Subin sambil membungkuk, otomatis memecah kereta pikiran di kepala Byungchan.

"Tunggu, Subin—!"

Subin meluruskan tubuhnya. "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Yang Mulia?"

Byungchan menunduk, menggigit bibirnya. Rematan pada jubahnya semakin kencang. Bagaimana bisa ia memberitahu pelayan pribadi yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu kalau ia panik, sungguh panik, sampai seperti mau mati rasanya?

Ia bisa merasakan lekatnya tatapan Subin. Benar saja, ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, manik mereka seketika bertemu. Subin menatapnya dalam, tapi tak lama pandangan itu melunak. Ia meraih tangan Byungchan.

"Pangeran Byungchan," katanya lembut. "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Aku yakin suamimu orang baik. Intuisiku jarang salah."

Byungchan meneguk ludahnya. Ia tidak bisa membantah, intuisinya juga mengatakan hal yang sama: Han Seungwoo tidak akan memaksanya melakukan apapun yang tidak ia suka. Namun bagaimana ini adalah sekalinya intuisi mereka berdua salah? Bagaimana jika ia mendapat semesta di mana ikatan Han Seungwoo dan dirinya merupakan sebuah kesalahan—katastrofe mendatang—di antara ribuan semesta lainnya? Atau bagaimana jika lelaki itu tidak memaksanya, tapi mengadukan kelalaian Byungchan pada Raja dan Permaisuri? Byungchan tidak siap melihat sorot kekecewaan di mata ayahnya, ia tidak siap berhadapan dengan fakta bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki kegunaan bagi nega-

"Hei, Pangeran, aku bisa dengar isi kepalamu."

Subin menepuk pipi Byungchan pelan. "Sudah, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku. Masuklah, dia sudah menunggumu di dalam."

Pencahayaan di kamar itu remang-remang ketika Byungchan masuk. Perapian menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di seantero ruangan. Ia bisa menangkap taburan kelopak mawar yang menuntunnya ke ranjang raksasa berkelambu di tengah kamar—menambah kesan sensual di kamar itu, bisa dipastikan ulah orang istana. Han Seungwoo dari Gemiond duduk di tepian ranjang, berbalut jubah satin berwarna marun yang sungguh menekankan kulit pucatnya. Pangeran asing itu duduk dalam diam, perlahan memindahkan arah pandangannya dari perapian ke sosok gemetar Byungchan di ambang pintu.

"Byungchan."

"Ya—Yang Mulia."

Suaminya menggeleng. "Seungwoo. Setidaknya saat kita berdua. Mendekatlah, Byungchan," katanya dalam bahasa ibu Byungchan, setiap katanya kental dengan aksen yang asing di telinga. Aksen Gemiond.

Diselimuti ragu, Byungchan melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia berdiri di hadapan Seungwoo. Byungchan membungkuk sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada sang pangeran, lalu jari-jarinya dengan gemetar merambat ke ikatan di jubahnya, perlahan bergerak melepaskan tautan itu—ketika sebuah tangan yang lebih pucat menggenggam pelan pergelangannya. Menghentikan gerakannya.

Byungchan mengangkat kepala, terkejut. Seungwoo hanya menggeleng. Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Byungchan untuk duduk.

Keheningan jatuh di ruangan itu. Yang terdengar hanya suara gemerisik api dan denyut jantung Byungchan yang tidak karuan. Dihadapkan dengan gelap dan besarnya bayangan Seungwoo yang terpatri di tembok kamar, Byungchan merasa kerdil.

Ketika Seungwoo menoleh ke arahnya, Byungchan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, mereka saling menatap. Dan Byungchan bersumpah, dalamnya mata Seungwoo membuat miliknya tak mampu memindahkan pandangannya. Itu juga yang membuat Byungchan mampu menangkap sekelebat sendu yang melintasi dua bola mata gelap Seungwoo sebelum pria itu menurunkan tatapannya.

"Sebelumnya.. Tenang. Aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan apa yang ada di benakmu. Bukan hanya kamu, aku pun tidak nyaman dengan... _situasi _ini," ujarnya. "Kau dan aku.. kita sama. Terjebak dalam ikatan ini. Karena itu, aku sedikit banyak paham perasaanmu. Menikahi orang yang tidak kauinginkan sudah cukup menyakitkan, tidak perlu ditambah berhubungan badan atas dasar kewajiban."

Hening. Byungchan menelan ludah. Api di perapian masih berkobar, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin. Byungchan melipat kedua lengannya, mencoba menghangatkan diri. Seungwoo sendiri sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya yang bertautan. Situasi ini setidaknya seratus kali lebih canggung dari dansa pertama mereka.

"Ah—aku baru ingat. Aku punya hadiah untukmu," kata Seungwoo terburu-buru, seperti hendak melarikan diri dari kekakuan yang menghujam jarak di antara bahu keduanya. Sang Putra Mahkota merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sungguh tidak Byungchan sangka.

Sekuntum aster putih.

Perasaan Byungchan campur aduk. _Mengapa lelaki ini memberikannya bunga aster?_ Arosaluz memang terkenal akan kekayaan floranya, tapi aster sungguh tidak berarti di negara itu. Sudah cukup jelas, bunga yang menjadi julukan negara dan lambang kerajaan.. bukan bunga aster. Bunga kecil yang lemah dan tidak terpandang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Byungchan menyangsikan reputasi Seungwoo. Mungkin ia tidak sepintar kata orang. Tidak mungkin _'kan _ia tidak tahu Arosaluz sama dengan bunga mawar?

"Byungchan?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak. Ia menatap Seungwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, lalu meraih bunga itu ragu. Memandangi aster itu bingung. "Aster?"

Seungwoo tersenyum, menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Ah... karena Arosaluz begitu paham bunga luar dalam...," menangkap ekspresi aneh Byungchan, suaranya memelan, "..aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, ya?"

Byungchan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Aku.. suka. Terima kasih, Yang Mu—Seungwoo."

Keduanya kembali bungkam. Enggan saling menatap. Byungchan memutar-mutar aster di tangannya. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam dan kabur dari situasi ini. Ia memejamkan mata. Mau lari ke mana? Malam ini, dan malam-malam seterusnya, ia harus membiasakan diri dengan kecanggungan yang menyesakkan ini.

"Setidaknya.. bisakah kita bekerja sama?"

Byungchan membuka matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pernikahan paksa ini sudah cukup memberatkan kita berdua. Setidaknya, kita bisa bekerja sama untuk meringankan beban masing-masing. Aku tidak meminta sesuatu sejauh pertemanan, anggap saja diriku rekan kerja. Yang aku inginkan darimu hanya sikap kooperatif, setidaknya di hadapan publik." Pupil Seungwoo sarat dengan permohonan ketika ia menatap Byungchan, "kamu bisa, kan?"

Byungchan terdiam sebentar. Seharusnya ia bersyukur Seungwoo sudah begitu baik dengan tidak memaksanya melakukan ritual malam pertama, dan ia memang bersyukur. Tapi sesuatu dari ucapan Seungwoo meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulutnya. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa, mungkin lelah fisiknya turut ambil bagian, tapi perasaannya berkecamuk. Posturnya kian tegang, dan ia bisa merasakan dalam kedua tangannya yang terkepal di pangkuan, kuku-kukunya yang semakin menusuk telapak tangan. Bunga aster rapuh pemberian Seungwoo terkulai lemah genggamannya, beberapa kelopaknya bahkan sudah terlepas dan berjatuhan di sisi kaki sang Pangeran Terakhir. Seungwoo sepertinya menyadari perubahan pada diri Byungchan, karena setelah itu ia bertanya,

"Byungchan? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Entah mengapa, pertanyaan itu justru kian menusuk sesuatu dalam diri suaminya, membuat lelaki itu menatapnya nyalang. Byungchan mengangguk pelan. "Hamba akan lebih kooperatif di depan publik, _Yang Mulia._" Melihat Seungwoo membuka mulut, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "hari ini melelahkan sekali. Hamba izin tidur."

Byungchan berdiri, tak menyadari bunga yang jatuh dari kakinya, lalu membungkuk pelan. Ia perlahan naik ke ranjang dan tidur di sudut kanan, meringkuk membelakangi Seungwoo. Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada kata maupun pergerakan dari tempat Seungwoo duduk. Namun ia masih terjaga ketika akhirnya terasa selimut diangkat, diikuti suara gemerusuk Seungwoo yang menyesuaikan diri di tempat tidur mereka. Di sudut kiri, jauh dari tempat Byungchan berbaring.

Malam itu, Byungchan tertidur dibuai bunyi kertakan api yang sedikit mengisi sunyi mencekam di interval tubuh mereka, jejak air mata mengering di pipinya.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

A/N:

Halo, terima kasih sudah mampir ke _Be My Emperor_. Awalnya, cerita ini akan dipublikasikan dalam bahasa Inggris di _platform _fiksi penggemar lain. Tapi, menimbang pangsa kapal Seungchan/Byungwoo yang tidak begitu ramai secara internasional, dibuatlah versi Indonesianya. Untuk kelanjutannya, masih ditimbang bahasa mana yang akan lebih nyaman untuk digunakan dan bisa membuat proses menulis lebih cepat. Bagaimanapun keputusannya nanti akan dikabarkan di _update-_an BME. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya!

Terakhir, kalau tidak keberatan, mohon tinggalkan _review_.

Sampai ketemu di _chapter _berikutnya,

D&D.

P.S. visit me on twitter (choseungyounee) for other seungchan-related content :)


	2. the mystery of glacias

**BE MY EMPEROR**

_**(i'll be your king)**_

.

_I wish for you to have no worries_

_I wish for you to be smiling_

_Like time has stopped_

(—_Good Night_, CHEN)

.

.

.

**ii**

Ada sebuah legenda yang sempat Byungchan baca ketika ia mendekam di perpustakaan istana, mempelajari calon tempat tinggalnya. Gemiond—tanah yang beku sepanjang tahun.

Konon, ratusan tahun yang lalu, Gemiond adalah negara empat musim layaknya Arosaluz. Negara yang berbunga pula, meski tidak sekaya kampung halaman Byungchan. Maklum, jika Arosaluz terkenal akan ragam floranya, maka limpah permatalah yang memasyhurkan Gemiond.

Hanya dibutuhkan keegoisan seorang perempuan untuk merenggut matahari dan warna dari sebuah negara.

Semua bermula kala Gemiond masih dipimpin sosok ratu. Menurut legenda, Ratu Berlian I merupakan wanita yang tak bisa ditandingi kecantikannya. Kulit pucat dan mulus yang haram hukumnya untuk disentuh sembarang orang. Batang hidung yang tinggi dan kokoh. Rambut panjang berwarnakan malam. Begitu elok parasnya, hingga disandingkan dengan dewa-dewi. Terlalu indah, sampai tak ada yang dapat menaklukkan hatinya.

Hingga suatu hari.

Ratu Berlian I jatuh cinta. Ia kasmaran dengan seorang pria tak bernama, tanpa lambang kerajaan di dadanya—sosok yang tak sebanding, berjarak bumi dan kayangan. Namun, layaknya pasangan dimabuk asmara, mereka lupa dunia. Lupa dengan kesenjangan di antara mereka. Seakan isi semesta hanya ia dan kekasihnya.

Orang tua dan leluhur Ratu Berlian I tidak terima. Yang benar saja, manusia seagung Sang Ratu berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik, yang lebih berkuasa, yang _setara_. Maka tanpa sepengetahuan penguasa pertama di negara itu, diaturlah perjodohan antara Ratu Berlian I dengan seorang putra bangsawan.

Tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata betapa murkanya Ratu ketika mengetahui berita perjodohannya, yang kemudian berubah menjadi kepahitan kala tahu bahwa ikatan itu sudah disumpahkan pada dewa dan dewi. Sumpah di hadapan para roh sakral sifatnya, dan sarat hukuman. Jika ikatan tersebut diputus atau dikhianati, pelakunya tidak dapat lari dari kutukan.

Malam itu juga Ratu Berlian I melarikan diri dari istana. Menangis di pelukan kekasihnya, memohon, _"bawa aku pergi dari sini. Ke tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau dewa-dewi. Di mana kita bisa bebas saling mencintai."_

Maka pergilah mereka ke selatan, di tengah landa badai salju yang lebih pekat dari biasa. Sang Ratu menanggalkan mahkota dan kemuliaannya, meninggalkan keluarga dan rakyatnya. Selama ia bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai, kehilangan segala sesuatu rasanya impas.

Tapi di mata dewa-dewi, tak ada impas untuk sumpah yang dilanggar.

Keesokan paginya, jenazah mereka berdua ditemukan, tak jauh dari perbatasan Gemiond. Terjerembap di gundukan salju. Beku. Biru. Menghadap satu sama lain, ujung hidung bersentuhan. Di antara mereka, setangkai bunga asing—kelopaknya bening dan keras, mengilat dalam sentuhan—tumbuh, seolah-olah hendak berperan sebagai nisan bagi sepasang kekasih yang lari dari kekangan takdir.

Sejak hari itu—entah semesta yang berkabung, atau sebagai pengingat akan kefanaan manusia—musim dingin menolak berhenti. Lantas hijau-hijauan dan warna pelangi bunga lenyap dari Gemiond, eksistensi mereka seakan tak pernah menjadi bagian dari histori kerajaan itu.

Yang tersisa hanya Glacia; bunga yang beku dalam waktu.

.

.

Masa bodoh dengan legenda, Byungchan benci sekali dengan Ratu Berlian I saat ini.

Baru beberapa menit ia turun dari kapal dan menginjakkan kaki di negara suaminya, dan Byungchan sudah merindukan musim panas di Arosaluz. Ia bahkan enggan untuk sekadar menanyakan temperatur—yakin angka yang akan muncul alien baginya. Byungchan bersumpah demi Iuna, dewi bangsa Rosalian, musim dingin di Arosaluz tidak pernah semembekukan ini.

Sang Pangeran Terakhir mempertemukan kedua tangannya dan menggesek mereka, sesekali telapaknya ia tiup. Bodohnya Byungchan, entah di mana ia letakkan sarung tangannya.

"Kamu kedinginan?"

Byungchan berhenti menggosokkan telapak tangannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Kontras dengannya, Seungwoo seolah tidak terusik oleh angin dingin yang menusuk-nusuk kulit Byungchan. Padahal, Seungwoo tidak memakai mantel setebal dirinya. Entah rahasia apa yang tersembunyi di balik kulit putih para Gemian.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia," sangkal Byungchan, berusaha keras menahan gemeletuk giginya. Gagal total. Mukanya memerah malu melihat senyum tipis yang terbit di wajah Seungwoo. Byungchan berdeham untuk menutupi kecanggungannya. Masih ada juga sisa rasa tidak enak hati setelah insiden "merajuk"nya malam itu. Pagi berikutnya, ia menyesal telah terlalu terbawa perasaan—bagaimanapun Seungwoo benar, mereka berdua senasib di sini. Diperburuk dengan Seungwoo yang bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi selama dua hari dua malam perjalanan mereka ke Gemiond. Keduanya tetap tidak banyak bertukar isi pikiran, tapi setidaknya suaminya tak pernah absen menanyakan keadaan dan kebutuhan Byungchan.

"Boleh ulurkan tanganmu?"

Byungchan mengulurkan tangan kanannya bingung.

"Dua-duanya."

Bohong kalau ia tidak semakin heran, tapi Byungchan menurut saja. Kedua tangannya disambut oleh jari-jari Seungwoo yang—anehnya—hangat. Pangeran Gemiond itu lalu melepas cincin di jari manis Byungchan. Laki-laki itu gelagapan—_apa yang Seungwoo lakukan?_

Belum selesai Byungchan berkutat dengan kepanikan, Seungwoo sudah dengan cekatan memakaikannya sepasang sarung tangan tebal. Setelah kulit Byungchan tuntas diselimuti wol, Seungwoo mengambil tangan kanan sang suami dan memulangkan cincin pernikahan Byungchan ke jari manisnya.

"Jangan lupa pakai sarung tanganmu di sini. Gemiond luar biasa dingin bagi pendatang."

"A-ah," Byungchan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangan kiri. Pasalnya, tangan kanannya masih digamit Seungwoo. "Akan kuingat. Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Percakapan keduanya otomatis terhenti ketika seorang pria yang Byungchan tebak usianya tidak jauh dari Seungwoo berjalan mendekati mereka. Matanya intens. Raga tinggi. Kulit putih sepucat salju menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai sesama Gemian. Seperti Seungwoo, ia tidak tampak terganggu dengan rendahnya suhu. Mungkin benar, bangsa Gemian terlahir dengan tubuh yang kebal dingin. Byungchan tidak sempat mempelajarinya.

"Paduka Pangeran, Hamba berniat menyampaikan pesan dari istana," ujar laki-laki itu, melipat satu lutut dan membungkuk di hadapan kedua pangeran. Setelah Seungwoo menginstruksikannya untuk bangkit dari posisi, baru laki-laki itu melanjutkan, "Yang Mulia Ratu Berlian berniat menjemput Paduka Pangeran beserta suami di perbatasan istana."

Seungwoo mengangkat alis. "Tidak biasanya. Ada masalah apa, Seungyoun?"

"Sepertinya Yang Mulia Ratu sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Yang Mulia Pangeran Byungchan," jawab Seungyoun. Byungchan mengamati laki-laki itu. Nada bicaranya formal, tapi kilatan jahil di mata Seungyoun menunjukkan ia lebih dekat dengan Seungwoo dari yang ditampakkan.

Seungwoo menghela nafas, memijat hidung mancungnya. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui," gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Lebih baik kita bergegas. Keretanya sudah siap?"

Seungyoun mengafirmasi pertanyaan Seungwoo. Tak lama, kereta kuda mewah dengan logo kerajaan berhenti di depan mereka. Seungwoo masih menggenggam tangan Byungchan ketika ia menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kereta.

Ia masih juga menggenggam tangan Byungchan ketika kereta itu berjalan.

"Erm, Yang Mulia?" Byungchan membuka suara.

"'Seungwoo' saat kita berdua, Byungchan."

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir. Sudah beberapa hari mereka memperdebatkan perihal panggilan, dan Seungwoo tetap tidak mau mengalah—kokoh dengan pendiriannya. "Baiklah, Seungwoo, sampai kapan kamu mau memegang tanganku?"

Seungwoo sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Byungchan, terkejut. Ia menarik tangannya dari milik Byungchan. "Ah, maaf, aku sudah membuatmu kaget. Aku lupa. Tadi kita dikelilingi banyak pelayan dan pengawal Gemiond, kukira tidak ada salahnya mengumbar sedikit afeksi di muka umum, mengingat di mata mereka kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Apa kamu merasa tidak nyaman?"

Byungchan menunduk, lalu melipat kedua tangan di pangkuan. "Tidak juga. Tapi lain kali bilang padaku dulu. Supaya aku bisa mengikuti skenariomu."

Byungchan mendengar Seungwoo mengiyakan permintaannya di sela-sela tawa canggung. Setelah itu, tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka. Byungchan memilih menatap ke luar jendela. Mengamati salju yang menumpuk dan langit muram Gemiond. Matanya menangkap kilau beberapa Glacia liar yang tumbuh sembarangan. Ia penasaran dengan bunga itu. Bunga yang hanya mau memunculkan wajahnya di Gemiond dan menolak permukaan asing, bahkan firdaus kembang seperti Arosaluz sekalipun.

Ingatan Byungchan melayang ke legenda itu. Separuh dirinya mempertimbangkan kemungkinan kisah tersebut nyata. Terlalu magis untuk dipercaya, memang. Tapi keberadaan Glacia sendiri sesuatu yang cukup janggal; membuat penggemar bunga seperti Byungchan dirundung penasaran.

_Yah,_ suara yang pahit dalam dirinya angkat bicara, _nyata atau tidak, ratu bodoh itu berani mengejar yang diinginkan hatinya. Meski berakhir mati sia-sia._

Sepertinya semesta tidak tergerak dengan sentimentalitas Byungchan, karena kereta yang ditumpanginya berangsur-angsur memelan, sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya. Ia menarik nafas pelan, menguatkan dirinya sendiri sebelum bertemu dengan sang ibu mertua.

"Kita sudah sampai, Byungchan," suara Seungwoo memecah konsentrasinya. Byungchan menoleh, menangkap tatapan Seungwoo yang sulit diartikan. Pintu kereta dibukakan dari luar, dan Seungwoo memalingkan pandangannya, bergerak turun mendahului Byungchan. Sedikit bagian dari diri Byungchan kecewa dengan absennya uluran tangan Seungwoo. Byungchan gugup bukan main, ia butuh dukungan ekstra sekarang. Ia teringat Jinhyuk yang biasa menyemangati dan meyakinkannya. Oh, salahkan kepalanya, Byungchan malah semakin merasa sendirian.

Ketika kaki Byungchan memijak tanah, ia melihat Seungwoo tengah memberi salam pada Ratu Berlian dengan saling bergesakan hidung, seperti tradisi Gemiond. Wajah ibunda Seungwoo sama seperti yang diingatnya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, beberapa minggu sebelum pernikahannya dengan Seungwoo di Arosaluz. Dingin, kaku, tak bersahabat. Di saat yang sama, indah bukan main, seperti titisan dewi.

Ratu Berlianlah yang pertama menangkap matanya. Byungchan yang tertangkap basah segera menundukkan kepala.

"Putra," panggilnya singkat. Seungwoo, mengerti maksud ibunya, memberikan gestur pada Byungchan untuk mendekat.

"Yang Mulia Ratu Berlian. Perkenalkan, suami saya: Pangeran Terakhir Arosaluz, Choi Byungchan."

Byungchan melipat tangannya di bawah dada dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Byungchan tidak pernah dekat dengan orang tuanya, tapi betapa ia merindukan keberadaan mereka sekarang. Rasanya ingin ia kembali ke usia sepuluh kali musim semi dan bersembunyi di balik figur ayah dan ibunya yang besar dan tegap, membiarkan mereka yang berbicara untuknya.

"Bangkit, Byungchan."

Byungchan mengikuti perintah Ratu. Ia menemukan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, ditatap dari segala arah. Mata Seungwoo, Seungyoun, dan pengawal-pengawal yang berkumpul di sana. Belum lagi sepasang mata paling mengintimidasi yang tentu saja dimiliki wanita di hadapannya. Wahai Iuna, Byungchan tak pernah ingin meringkuk dan bersembunyi dalam tubuhnya sendiri seburuk ini. Tetap saja ia memaksa dirinya berdiri tegak, menatap Ratu Berlian dengan senyum yang ia harap tidak terlihat dipaksakan. Ia ingin meninggalkan kesan yang baik di depan keluarga Seungwoo.

Mungkin Iuna mendengar doanya, karena setelah itu Ratu Berlian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya dengan seulas senyum kaku. Wanita paruh baya bertubuh kurus dan menjulang itu—tingginya hampir mencapai dagu Byungchan—mengulurkan tangan putihnya. "Selamat datang ke Gemiond, Byungchan. Saya harap perjalananmu nyaman?"

Byungchan buru-buru menjabat tangan Sang Ratu. "Terima kasih Yang Mulia. Perjalanan Hamba nyaman. Hamba berharap Yang Mulia dikaruniai kesehatan selama kita tidak bertemu." Kemudian Byungchan teringat gestur yang dilakukan Seungwoo. Maka ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata, dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Ratu Berlian.

Seluruh orang yang menyaksikan terkesiap.

Begitu juga Byungchan, saat merasakan tarikan di pinggangnya. Ia membuka mata dan benar saja, ada tangan Seungwoo di sana, menariknya mendekat. Byungchan linglung—saking linglungnya, ia hampir tidak mendengar Seungwoo yang berulang kali membungkuk sambil meminta maaf.

...Meminta maaf untuk apa?

Di kala Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya, ia bertemu pandang dengan ibunda Seungwoo yang sedang memasang ekspresi terdatar di wajahnya. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan putra semata wayangnya yang masih membungkuk, lebih memilih untuk menatap Byungchan tajam. Sesuatu dalam diri Byungchan bergetar. Apa ia melakukan kesalah...

"Pangeran Byungchan," Ratu Berlian berdeham. "Tidak belajarkah kau, kalau tradisi ciuman hidung Gemiond eksklusif bagi sepasang kekasih... dan keluarga _kandung_?"

Oh, Iuna, bunuh saja Byungchan sekarang.

.

.

.

Impresi pertama Seungwoo terhadap Choi Byungchan adalah "tanggung jawab".

Seungwoo ingat ia masih berumur lima belas tahun ketika dirinya dipanggil ke ruang kerja Raja Berlian. Ayahnya menyodorkan potret anak laki-laki yang asing di matanya. Potret formal, seperti yang ia juga miliki, tergantung rapi di kamarnya dan lorong istana. Mengenakan baju kebesaran istana, berdiri tegak di depan lambang kerajaan dengan dua tangan terlipat di hadapan tubuhnya. Bedanya, pakaian yang anak itu kenakan adalah kemeja hitam dan setelan jas merah gelap dengan bordir mawar hitam di kerah dan lengannya; bukan seragam istana serba putih dengan aneka ornamen permata yang biasa dikenakan Keluarga Kerajaan Gemiond untuk potret tahunan. Mahkota yang mereka kenakan juga berbeda. Di kepala anak itu, mahkota bunga melingkar dengan indahnya, kontras dengan mahkota berlian berat yang duduk di kepala Seungwoo.

Tapi sorot mata anak itu—sorot mata itu bisa Seungwoo kenali kapan saja. Ia menemukannya setiap hari pada pantulan wajahnya di cermin raksasa kamarnya yang kelabu.

Seungwoo bisa mengenali burung dalam sangkar dengan sekali lihat.

"Namanya Choi Byungchan," ujar Raja Berlian. "Suamimu di masa depan, Putra."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada final. Mengindikasikan bahwa dari awal, tak ada ruang untuk perdebatan, apalagi penolakan. Seungwoo tahu diri. Seumur hidupnya, ia sudah dilatih untuk menundukkan dan menganggukkan kepalanya di hadapan mandat Keluarga Berlian. Raja selalu menekankan: Seungwoo Putra. Seungwoo penerus takhta. _Dengarkan baik-baik titah Raja, agar kau pun kelak menjadi raja. _

"Arosaluz negara yang kuat. Byungchan pangeran bungsu dari empat bersaudara. Kau paham maksudnya, Putra?"

Tentu saja Seungwoo paham. Sebagai bungsu dari empat bersaudara, Byungchan terlalu jauh dari takhta. Bahkan anak saudara-saudaranya saja memiliki kesempatan lebih besar untuk mewarisi kekuasaan daripada Pangeran Terakhir. Dapat dipastikan juga, tidak banyak tugas penting yang akan dipercayakan pada Byungchan. Bentuk pengabdian paling berarti yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menjadi suami orang. Orang terpandang. Untuk aliansi, perdamaian, perjanjian—apapun, atas nama negara.

Takdir Byungchan adalah menjadi upeti. Persembahan.

Senjata cadangan.

Sekarang Seungwoo semakin mengerti makna di balik sorot mata itu.

"Bulan depan akan ada kunjungan ke Arosaluz untuk membahas rencana kerja sama. Putra, kau ikut," titah Raja. Ia menatap Seungwoo intens, lama. Menjepit Seungwoo di posisinya berdiri. Seungwoo tidak bodoh, ia bisa mengenali sebuah ancaman dalam diam, terutama ketika ia menjadi targetnya. Bahkan sekarang, bungkam sang ayah dapat Seungwoo terjemahkan menjadi satu instruksi yang ia kenal baik: _"jangan kecewakan saya"_.

Seungwoo melipat satu tangan di depan tubuhnya, lalu membungkuk dalam. "Jadilah kehendak Anda, Yang Mulia."

Selama sebulan penuh, mimpi Seungwoo dibayang-bayangi wajah Raja Berlian, dua ekor burung biru, dan sepasang mata yang sendu. Ia selalu terbangun dalam kondisi tubuh yang basah oleh keringat.

.

.

Seungwoo pertama kali melihat Byungchan ketika usia Byungchan "dua belas kali musim semi". Setidaknya itu yang ia dengar terlontar dari mulut Raja Arosaluz di aula perjamuan. Byungchan sendiri tidak ikut menyambut kedatangan rombongan Gemiond. Menurut Raja Arosaluz, Pangeran Terakhir sedang menjalani bimbingan harian dengan tutor istana.

Usai makan, orang tua Seungwoo dan orang tua Byungchan meninggalkan tempat—untuk membahas urusan orang dewasa. Seungwoo diperbolehkan menjelajahi istana, tentu dengan ditemani pengawal.

Seungwoo segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengunjungi taman bunga istana. Sudah lama ia penasaran dengan makhluk-makhluk rapuh itu. Menurut berbagai ensiklopedia yang Seungwoo baca, bunga seharusnya beragam dalam bentuk dan warna, kelopaknya mudah tanggal. Berbeda dengan Glacia yang transparan dan keras.

Ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di sana, Seungwoo berani bersumpah ia berada di kayangan.

Nuansa neon dan pastel yang tak pernah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, terhampar di hadapannya dengan cuma-cuma. Kuning aprikot, hijau, hingga lembayung yang menjadi kelangkaan di kampung halamannya hadir berdampingan—bahkan biru langit begitu menyakitkan mata; cerah dan bangga. Seakan tak hanya dirinya yang memuja keindahan surga itu, kerumunan Sparkleia menginvasi taman, berhinggapan di bunga-bunga yang tak Seungwoo ketahui namanya. Pemandangan itu begitu ajaib, Seungwoo takut ia sedang dimabuk khayal.

Namun satu hal yang lebih-lebih menyita nafasnya, panorama yang melebihi indah corak dan warna yang mengerumuni indranya—seorang laki-laki yang tengah berjongkok di depan semak mawar, jari-jarinya yang panjang menyentuh helaian bunga dengan lembut, seolah takut menyakitinya. Entah mengapa, Seungwoo merasakan tenaga magnetis kuat dari laki-laki itu. Ia bahkan harus menahan kedua kakinya mati-matian supaya tidak menyongsong lelaki satunya bak sahabat lama yang terpisah.

Ia tak tahu alasannya, tapi ia merasa seolah-olah belum seharusnya mereka bertemu.

Seekor Sparkleia terbang mendekati laki-laki itu, yang mana langsung mengulurkan jarinya. Setelah Seungwoo amat-amati, Sparkleia itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang hidup di Gemiond. Sparkleia yang ini tidak berjejak serbuk gemerlapan, dan sayapnya tidak bercahaya. Warna sayap serangga itu juga tidak berubah ketika mampir di kulit manusia—hal ini ia buktikan ketika makhluk mirip Sparkleia itu hinggap di jari laki-laki yang menjadi objek perhatiannya.

Laki-laki itu sekarang mengamati hewan di jarinya dengan tatapan memuja yang sama yang ia tunjukkan ke mawar tadi. Lalu ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, seolah mencari seseorang. Tak lama, matanya berbinar—Seungwoo menahan nafas—bibirnya melengkungkan senyum lebar, menunjukkan lubang di pipinya. Suaranya tinggi, membuat makhluk di jarinya terbang menjauh, ketika ia berseru, "Jinhyuk!"

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga seseorang, _Jinhyuk_, datang berlari-lari mendekati anak laki-laki yang memanggilnya. Jinhyuk membungkuk, mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing lutut sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafas. "Ada apa sih, Byungchan? Kamu dicariin Ayah!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Seungwoo berterima kasih pada ayahnya yang sudah memaksa Seungwoo untuk belajar berbagai macam bahasa. Ia bisa mengerti sedikit banyak percakapan kedua anak itu. Dan ia bisa mengetahui nama objek perhatiannya. Byungchan, _namanya Byungchan_.

Seketika jantung Seungwoo serasa berhenti. Byungchan? Choi.. Byungchan?

Jadi itu Byungchan. Calon suami Seungwoo. Rasanya aneh menyebut anak sekecil itu calon suami. Meski Seungwoo juga tak jauh lebih tua darinya. Beragam emosi yang tak dapat ia identifikasi mengalir deras dalam dada Seungwoo. Lidah dan tenggorokannya kering. Byungchan begitu berbeda dengan yang di foto. Byungchan yang ia ingat, dengan matanya yang tersesat, tidak terlihat begitu terperangkap di hadapan seorang Jinhyuk. Matanya bercahaya. Hidup. Beda. Mereka berbeda.

"Jinhyuk, di jariku ada _kupu-kupu_!"

"Mana? Di jarimu jelas-jelas nggak ada apa-apa, Chan."

Byungchan menengoki jarinya. Anak itu terkesiap, lalu memajukan bibirnya. "Yah, kupu-kupunya pergi.. Pasti karena takut sama kamu!" tuding Byungchan.

Derai tawa Jinhyuk terdengar, disusul dengan tawa Byungchan. Kelakar mereka berlanjut, namun Seungwoo sudah tidak mengerti lagi—atau mungkin ia yang tidak ingin mengerti. Ia melihat Jinhyuk menggamit tangan Byungchan, menarik bocah itu berdiri, dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu. Sisa-sisa dering kebahagiaan mereka masih terdengar di telinganya. Seungwoo ingin ikut tertawa. Rupanya ia keliru.

Byungchan bukan burung dalam sangkar. Mungkin ia lebih tepat disebut _kupu-kupu_, makhluk indah yang bebas terbang dan hinggap di tempat-tempat yang sama indahnya, bermandikan warna dan pemuja. Dengan matahari di matanya, serta hangat yang merengkuh senyumnya, Byungchan bersinar.

Tidak, Byungchan bukan burung dalam sangkar.

Byungchan bukan dirinya.

.

.

"Suamimu itu bodoh atau apa?"

Seungwoo merutuk dalam hati. Ia tahu cepat lambat ini akan terjadi. Pangeran Gemiond itu was was sepanjang malam, meski Byungchan telah berulang kali memohon maaf—mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu cepat berasumsi mereka sudah menjadi keluarga dan benar-benar lupa ciuman hidung tidak boleh dilakukan keluarga bukan kandung—bahkan bersimpuh di hadapan Ratu. Sempat ia mengira Ratu akan membiarkan insiden yang satu ini lewat. Pasalnya, sang ibunda tersenyum dan hanya berpesan pada Byungchan untuk lebih banyak belajar. Namun, saat setelah perjamuan makan malam Sunhwa meminta—mungkin lebih tepat _memerintah_—Seungwoo untuk datang ke kamar kakak semata wayangnya itu, ia langsung menerka akan ada sangkut pautnya dengan insiden Byungchan tadi sore.

Dan benar saja.

Mungkin di satu sisi ia harus berterima kasih pada Dewa dan Dewi, masih Sunhwa yang diutus Ratu. Berarti, ibunya memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan kelalaian Byungchan pada Raja Berlian. Jika sudah Raja yang turun tangan, masalah ini pasti akan menjadi lebih rumit dari seharusnya. Omongan Sunhwa memang tajam, tapi Putri tipe orang yang tidak mau direpotkan dengan hal-hal yang tidak menjadi urusannya. Seungwoo yakin, separuh kekesalan Sunhwa kali ini juga berakar dari instruksi Ratu untuk menegur adiknya.

"Sekiranya saya boleh berbicara, itu hanya kesalahan amatir, Putri."

"Kesalahan amatir untuk sekarang," cibir Sunhwa. "Bayangkan jika dia melakukan kesalahan yang sama di upacara pernikahan, disaksikan ribuan orang. Apa kesalahan amatir itu tidak akan berubah menjadi fatal, Han Seungwoo? Kalau sampai terjadi, sia-sia saja mulutmu sampai berbusa membelanya."

Seungwoo bungkam. Harus ia akui, perkataan Sunhwa ada benarnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau masih membelanya. Kesalahan sekecil apapun tetap kesalahan." Perempuan itu memicingkan mata. "Jangan bilang, kau masih terjebak dalam angan-angan konyol masa kecilmu?"

Seungwoo enggan merespon. Sunhwa menatap adiknya selama beberapa detik, lalu menghela nafas. Perempuan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlalu naif, Putra. Pantas kan, aku menyangsikan keaslianmu sebagai seorang Gemian? Kau yang katanya _calon raja_."

Tampaknya Sunhwa berhasil menyentil titik rentan dalam diri Seungwoo karena dalam sekejap bahasa tubuh pangeran itu berubah. Tubuhnya menegang; tangan dikepalkan, rahangnya mengeras. Suasana di ruangan itu berubah mencekam. Berbahaya.

"Saya memohon maaf untuk kesalahan Byungchan, dan akan memastikan ia tidak mengulangi tindakan tersebut," ujar Seungwoo, menahan gertakan giginya. Setiap katanya ia ucapkan dengan tajam, manik matanya beradu intens dengan sang kakak. "Saya rasa diskusi ini tidak perlu diperpanjang, apabila Putri berkehendak."

Sunhwa menilainya sebentar dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi. Tapi, Putra," tambah Sunhwa cepat sebelum Seungwoo sempat membalikkan badan, "ingatkan suamimu, ia sudah bukan milik bangsanya lagi. _Ia sudah kita beli._ Ajarkan dia berlaku selayaknya seorang Gemian. Mungkin dengan begitu, kau juga bisa belajar satu-dua hal tentang bagaimana menjadi bagian dari bangsa kita."

Sebuah keajaiban Seungwoo bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membanting pintu kamar, ketika ia meninggalkan ruangan itu di belakangnya dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

A/N:

Halo. Menunggu lama, ya? Terima kasih sudah membaca BME.

Setelah banyak pertimbangan, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan menulis BME dalam bahasa Indonesia. Alasannya sama, yaitu pangsa kapal Seungchan yang lebih banyak orang Indonesia.

Selain itu, ada beberapa dari kalian yang mengusulkan untuk pindah ke Wattpad. Terima kasih untuk sarannya, tapi aku tidak akan pindah ke WP karena ketidaksesuaian dengan preferensi pribadiku. Semoga kalian tidak keberatan, ya.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah meninggalkan _review! __Review _dari kalian sangat memotivasiku dalam menulis. Kalian juga bisa meninggalkan kesan dan pesan, atau bahkan pertanyaan tentang _universe _cerita ini di akun twitter (choseungyounee) atau curious-cat ku (heochanee).

Sampai ketemu di _update _berikutnya!

D&D.


	3. they said he was the sun

_**BE MY EMPEROR**_

_**(i'll be your king)**_

.

A Side Story.

_._

_._

_._

_Mereka memanggil dia, "Matahari"._

.

.

.

Berita menyebar cepat di istana.

Dari ujung lidah para pengawal ke telinga pelayan-pelayan muda kemudian larut dalam ingar bingar dapur istana, lalu diangkut lebah dan kupu-kupu ke pucuk ribuan kembang; bakung, gerbera, hingga _tentu saja_, mawar. Kemudian ditiup angin musim panas dan bermuara di balkon kamar Choi Byungchan, Pangeran Terakhir.

_"Tuan Lee sudah kembali dari perantauannya. Kabarnya beliau akan mengambil alih posisi tutor kerajaan atas permintaan Yang Mulia sendiri."_

_"Omong-omong beliau tidak sendiri. Ada anak laki-laki."_

_"Anak Tuan Lee?"_

_"Ya. Namanya Jinhyuk. Sepertinya seusia dengan Pangeran Terakhir. Sepuluh kali musim semi? Ah, mungkin lebih."_

Dan yang paling sering Byungchan dengar—terus, terus, berulang-ulang bak kaset rusak—_"Ia seperti matahari."_

Byungchan mendengar semuanya. Di sela-sela gemerisik halaman kekuningan buku Sejarah Arosaluz yang ia gilir, hentak berwibawa alas sepatu para bangsawan di atas lantai marmer, dan derit pintu raksasa menuju ruang singgasana, nama "Jinhyuk" berseliweran—seolah pilar-pilar merah muda turut jatuh cinta pada si anak matahari lalu mendengungkan namanya dalam ratapan rindu, memintanya singgah barang sebentar saja. Demi Iuna, seluruh jejaknya dihantui sosok yang bahkan tak dikenalnya ini, layaknya bayangan yang melekat pada tiap langkahnya.

Hanya saja, yang Byungchan tahu benar, _dirinyalah_ bayangan itu. Bukan Jinhyuk. Tak pernah Jinhyuk.

_(Lee Jinhyuk benar-benar menjadi umbi hiruk-pikuk istana, seorang pangeran tulen dibuatnya meragukan identitas mulianya sendiri.)_

Suatu dusta besar jika Byungchan mengaku tidak penasaran.

.

.

.

Byungchan berusia sebelas kali musim semi ketika keberaniannya cukup terkumpul untuk berbalik arah dan mengikuti jejak remah yang membawanya kepada sumber cahaya.

Mudah saja: di mana ada riuh tawa, di situ ada Jinhyuk.

Dengan ditunjuknya Tuan Lee sebagai tutor anak-anak raja musim gugur lalu, Jinhyuk lantas bebas berkeliaran di istana. Warga istana merespon positif kabar itu. Seperti disinggung sebelumnya, tidak hanya manusia yang terpesona oleh seorang Lee Jinhyuk. Mawar di taman kian merekah sejak kedatangannya—seperti berniat menggodanya mendekat. Hidangan-hidangan buatan juru masak terlihat dan terasa lebih menggiurkan. Bayang senyum permaisuri yang suka bersembunyi, sekarang betah tinggal.

Byungchan kecil merindukan keajaiban yang sama terjadi atas dirinya.

Mungkin Jinhyuk punya darah peri. Ia mau minta sedikit kekuatan Jinhyuk. Barangkali dengan begitu, ia bisa membuat orang-orang menatap Byungchan dengan sorot mata yang sama hangatnya. Betah berlama-lama dengannya. Mungkin energi magis yang ditularkan Jinhyuk akan membuat Baginda Raja—Ayah—menoleh ke arahnya.

Jadilah suatu sore, setelah sesi belajar hariannya selesai, sang pangeran bungsu mengintil anak gurunya.

Dari kejauhan tentunya. Bersembunyi di balik pilar merah muda. Melangkah begitu lembut agar tidak timbul suara.

Yang tidak ia sangka, tak hanya darah peri, Jinhyuk ternyata juga punya mata di punggungnya. Atau mungkin pilar-pilar yang sedang kasmaran dengan Jinhyuk itulah yang mengadukan perbuatan Byungchan padanya.

Karena, belum lama Byungchan melaksanakan aksinya, sang target sudah buka suara.

"Yang Mulia, Hamba tahu Anda mengikuti Hamba."

Jinhyuk berbalik, menatap lurus ke manik mata Byungchan yang tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Byungchan tertunduk. Panik, jelas. Ia tidak pernah berada di situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Seperti ada yang bergumul di perut, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Mendesiskan _'maaf'_ kecil yang ia tak yakin Jinhyuk tangkap, sang pangeran memilih untuk mengobservasi sepatunya.

Hingga sepasang mata menginvasi zona penglihatannya. Coklat muda, berkilat. Hangat. Lee Jinhyuk berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Pangeran, kamu tidak apa-apa? Aku mengagetkanmu, ya?" tanyanya lembut.

Aneh. Jinhyuk melepas pemakaian bahasa formalnya, tapi Byungchan tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Malah dadanya berdesir. Gelarnya, ketimbang terasa seperti beban di atas bahu, terdengar seperti semilir hawa musim semi—manis dan harum. Tidak pernah ada yang memanggil Byungchan sespesial itu sebelumnya. Tidak raja, tidak permaisuri. Kakak-kakaknya. Tidak satu pun.

Baru Jinhyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa aku memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel 'Yang Mulia'?" tanya Jinhyuk, mendekatkan tangannya dengan salah satu tangan Byungchan yang terkulai lemah di sisinya. Cukup dekat untuk bersentuhan, tapi belum. Byungchan mengangguk. Jinhyuk tersenyum semakin lebar, memamerkan gigi putihnya. Silau.

"Mau berkenalan?" tanya Jinhyuk lagi, kali ini tangannya menyenggol tangan Byungchan yang saat itu lebih kecil.

Byungchan mengangguk lagi. Masih mencoba menggapai suaranya yang bersembunyi di dasar perut. Jinhyuk berdiri, membuat Byungchan turut mendongak, ketika tangan Jinhyuk diulurkan padanya. Senyum Jinhyuk masih setia menempel di wajah, seolah-olah anak itu memang terlahir dalam keadaan tertawa.

"Lee Jinhyuk. Anak Tuan Lee, tutor Pangeran."

Suara Byungchan amat pelan ketika ia menjawab, "Choi Byungchan, Pangeran Terakhir."

Dan beginilah awal mula cerita mereka.

.

.

.

Byungchan positif terkena sihir Jinhyuk. Mungkin bulu matanya menggeletarkan debu peri, atau mungkin ada rapalan mantra di balik setiap kata yang diucap Jinhyuk. Yang jelas, Byungchan sekarang tertular virus yang sama yang sebelumnya menyelebungi seluruh istana.

Bersamaan dengan itu, akses Jinhyuk di istana bertambah satu: kamar Byungchan. Kedua praremaja itu senang bercengkrama hingga larut malam—kadang-kadang Jinhyuk sampai dimarahi Tuan Lee karena mengganggu waktu tidur Byungchan, padahal sang pangeran tidak keberatan sama sekali. Di waktu lain, Jinhyuk bisa menghilang hingga tiga hari, membuat hati Byungchan membiru karena rindu, hanya untuk kembali dengan membawa segepok "rongsokan"—arloji tua, harmonika murah, lukisan seniman jalanan; Byungchan tidak peduli orang mau berkata apa, menurutnya mereka tetap harta berharga—dan cerita. Berjuta cerita. Pengalamannya turun ke kota.

Pertama kali Jinhyuk melakukannya, Byungchan bertanya, heran, "kenapa kamu menceritakan ini semua?"

Jinhyuk tersenyum. Lalu matanya melakukan hal itu lagi. Kelemahan Byungchan. Menatap Byungchan dengan sorot sehangat matahari terbenam. "Kamu bilang kamu nggak boleh keluar istana, kan? Aku ingin kamu tahu Arosaluz, lebih dari sekadar yang tertulis di buku." Dan Byungchan mengerti; ia bisa mendengar maksud Jinhyuk yang tidak terlisankan: _aku ingin kamu merasakan hidup normal, tanpa embel-embel kemuliaan yang mengekangmu._

Jadi Byungchan mendengarkan. Seluruh cerita Jinhyuk tentang derai tawa para Rosalian selama malam puncak Pesta Kembang, di bawah gantungan lampion berwarna-warni dan pekik seruling, kuntum bunga disampirkan di sela daun telinga mereka. Tentang topan benih putih di sepanjang kota selama Hari Raya Dandelion, di mana para pengharap memanjatkan permohonan pada Iuna sebelum meniup anak-anak bunga itu terbang menuju rengkuhan angkasa _('lihat, aku berhasil menyelamatkan satu untukmu, ayo buat permohonan sekarang')_. Tentang musik _bossa nova_ yang didengarnya dari luar bar di perbatasan metropolis, yang membuat Jinhyuk berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berkunjung ketika sudah cukup umur nanti. Dan tentu saja tentang bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh bebas di padang rumput di luar kota. Bunga-bunga yang jelas tidak ada di taman istana yang terstruktur dan sudah didesain sedemikian rupa, tapi keindahannya tak kalah dengan tanaman-tanaman hias kebanggaan Arosaluz.

"Hari ini aku bawain kamu bunga langka," ucap Jinhyuk semangat. Ia mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga kuning yang bentuknya mirip lili. "Namanya gagea lutea. Sering disebut Si Bintang Kuning dari Betlehem. Menurut legenda, si kecil ini adalah bintang yang terlalu indah untuk mati, sehingga Yang Berkuasa mengabadikannya dalam bentuk bunga."

Byungchan menerimanya dengan hati-hati, mata gelapnya penuh imaji. "Si Bintang Kuning," hembusnya, menatap bunga itu memuja. Enam helai petalnya yang menyeruak bangga memang membuatnya terlihat seperti bintang kecil. "Cantik sekali."

"Artinya juga cantik," kata Jinhyuk, menyentuh kelopak bunga itu sayang. "Aku sempat bertanya pada ahli botani istana sebelum mendatangi kamu. Si Bintang Kuning ini bisa berarti kebahagiaan, tapi juga harapan. Optimisme untuk masa depan yang lebih baik."

Byungchan tersenyum penuh arti. _Masa depan yang lebih baik, ya?_ "Akan kusimpan. Sebagai jimat." Byungchan memindahkan bunga itu hati-hati ke wadah di meja kerjanya, tempat ia menyimpan bunga-bunga liar pemberian Jinhyuk. "Pasti Si Bintang Kuning ini indah sekali dalam kerumunan ya, Hyuk?"

Jinhyuk mengangguk bersemangat. "Sangat. Seperti semak bintang yang tersembunyi ilalang." Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menambahkan, matanya menatap Byungchan percaya diri, "suatu hari, aku akan membawamu ke sana."

Byungchan sontak tertawa. Ingin ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab _'mustahil'_ di sela-sela kekehnya, tapi lantas ia teringat Si Bintang Kuning dari Betlehem, gagea lutea, dan harapan yang dibawa tanaman lemah itu: optimisme untuk masa depan yang penuh kemungkinan menyenangkan. Mungkin sekali ini, Byungchan bisa berharap. Mungkin Jinhyuk bukan keturunan peri, melainkan titisan bintang yang nyaris mati namun dihidupkan kembali.

Maka ia menjawab, setulus, sepenuh harap anak berusia sebelas kali musim semi yang seharusnya, "baiklah. Akan kutunggu."

"Janji?" Jinhyuk mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kedua lesung pipi Byungchan menampakkan diri.

"Janji."

.

.

.

Butuh waktu, memang, tapi Jinhyuk menepati janjinya. Janji yang Byungchan sendiri bahkan sudah lupa.

Di sebuah pagi kala musim semi sedang beralih ke cuaca yang lebih panas—yang telah 16 kali Byungchan alami—ia tidak dibangunkan dengan tegas oleh Subin, pelayan pribadinya, melainkan goncangan hebat di bahu. Jinhyuk.

Sang Pangeran yang kini sudah remaja mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil merengut, seperti anak kecil. "Ngapain kamu di kamarku pagi-pagi, Hyuk..."

Jinhyuk membuang selimut Byungchan jauh-jauh dan menarik laki-laki itu bangkit. "Bangun. Mandi. Ganti baju kamu. Ah, tapi jangan baju formal ya. Aku mau ajak kamu keluar."

Seketika segala kantuk dan berat terangkat dari kelopak mata Byungchan. "Keluar? Serius? Kamu dapat izin?"

"Tentu. Ayahku sebenarnya hari ini absen, tapi kubilang pada Yang Mulia kalau Ayah mengajakmu studi di luar," Jinhyuk mengedipkan matanya. "Yang Mulia bilang tidak apa-apa asal ada Seungsik, salah satu pengawalnya Ayah."

Ah, Kang Seungsik. Anak ajaib yang luar biasa berbakat dalam seni pertarungan meski usianya hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Byungchan. Panah, pedang, hingga senapan semuanya ia kuasai. Seungsik juga pernah mengajari Byungchan teknik-teknik pertarungan dasar. Meski bisa dibilang ganas di hadapan musuh, Seungsik sehari-hari sangat ramah dan sabar. Selalu tersenyum, bahkan ketika anak panah Byungchan tidak kunjung mencapai destinasi. Byungchan menyenanginya.

Langsung saja Byungchan meluncur turun dari tempat tidur ke permandian.

.

Byungchan sempat tidak percaya. Ia bisa leluasa melintasi jalan besar, sungguh-sungguh menapak dengan kakinya, bukan dengan kereta kencana—seraya menuntun kuda yang tadi ia tunggangi untuk turun dari istana. Identitasnya aman, dengan baju biasa dan masker polos, Byungchan dapat berbaur mudah dengan sekelilingnya. Kebetulan, kota sedang dilanda alergi serbuk sari. Memakai masker tidak membuat Byungchan terlihat mencurigakan.

Jinhyuk membawanya ke pusat jajanan di kota. Berbagai macam kue kering hingga goreng-gorengan yang tidak pernah dihidangkan di istana diperkenalkan pada lidahnya. Dinikmati bertiga di sudut yang berbayang sambil menikmati sekelompok pemusik jalanan—gitar, kontrabas, dan biola—melantunkan _Daun-daun Musim Gugur_ dalam G Minor. Secara tidak sadar, Byungchan mengetuk-ngetuk pahanya mengikuti ritme.

"_'Daun-daun Musim Gugur'_?" tanya Jinhyuk, mengemuti jarinya yang berlumur krim stroberi. Seungsik meringis jijik di sebelahnya. "Aneh sekali memainkan lagu seperti itu ketika kita sedang transisi ke musim panas."

"Berisik. Justru itu hebatnya musik. Bisa dinikmati kapan pun dan membawamu ke dimensi mana pun."

Penampilan itu berakhir dan kerumunan kecil yang mengelilingi kelompok pemusik tersebut bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, melemparkan koin dan mawar putih ke dalam tas biola yang ditidurkan dan dibuka lebar untuk menampung apresiasi mereka. Byungchan menyusup di antara keramaian dan melemparkan beberapa koin emas dan menghilang di antara lautan manusia berpakaian warna-warni.

"Siap ke tujuan utama kita hari ini?" tanya Jinhyuk yang dibalas anggukan Byungchan. Mereka bertiga naik ke atas kuda masing-masing dan berderap menjauhi pusat kota.

Angin. Angin merangseknya dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi Byungchan tidak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan kata "bebas". Di atas pelana kudanya, membelah lapisan udara, merasakan keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Tidak ada simbol kerajaan di dada, kepalanya pun nihil dari rangkaian bunga yang sehari-hari melingkarinya. Hari ini Byungchan seorang pelancong tanpa nama.

Di sebelah Byungchan, Jinhyuk tersenyum di atas kudanya sendiri. Menyamai derap tunggangan Byungchan. Ia bisa merasakan jiwa Byungchan yang hidup, berpendar dari figurnya. Sesekali seuntai tawa yang tidak disadari Byungchan lolos dari tenggorokannya, dan Jinhyuk bersumpah, semua omelan yang akan menantinya di rumah nanti tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan pemandangan ini. Ia bersiul, menangkap mata Byungchan yang sontak menoleh ke arahnya, lalu mengangkat alis. Menantangnya dalam diam. Byungchan mengangguk, meremas kekang di genggamannya. Jinhyuk menoleh ke belakang, memberi kode kepada Seungsik.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Byungchan, Jinhyuk, dan Seungsik melesat ke horizon, ke dunia yang membentang di luar riuh rendah ibu kota.

.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Byungchan tidak kuasa mengatupkan mulutnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, matanya tidak bisa memercayai pemandangan yang membentang di hadapannya.

Tempat ini.. bak kayangan. Byungchan akan percaya jika di sinilah Iuna memilih untuk bersemayam. Firdaus bunga liar yang tumbuh di tengah alang-alang, membelah hijau dengan neon kelopak mereka—hamparan kuning, magenta, dan nila yang pesonanya melebihi nalar manusia. Byungchan mengerjapkan mata. Sungguh tak masuk di akal. Tak masuk akal makhluk makhluk indah ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya dan bukan dirajut oleh peri-peri hutan.

"Suka?"

Byungchan menoleh cepat, mati-matian mendorong sensasi membakar di belakang matanya. "Suka, kamu tanya? Jinhyuk... Ya Iuna..."

Jinyuk tersenyum, menarik lengan Byungchan dan menuntunnya menyeruak rumput-rumput liar, masuk lebih dalam ke lautan bunga. Ia menunjuk bunga-bunga periwinkle mungil yang kelopaknya membulat ke atas seperti sebuah mangkuk kecil. "Lihat, itu _speedwell_. Yang pernah aku bawakan juga."

"Aku ingat," kata Byungchan, membungkuk dan membelai bunga-bunga itu halus. "Ah, Jinhyuk, itu para malaikat."

Jinhyuk mendekati kerumunan bunga yang ditunjuk Byungchan, saling menempel begitu erat seakan menyembunyikan rahasia dunia di bawah kelopak-kelopaknya. Ungu, merah muda, putih dengan pusat berwarna gelap, menimbulkan gradasi yang artistik. "Viscaria oculata."

"Tidak kusangka kau pintar urusan bunga-bungaan, Hyuk," timpal Seungsik yang dari tadi mengobservasi interaksi keduanya.

"Karena sering membawakan anak ini," Jinhyuk menunjuk Byungchan di belakang dengan jempolnya. Byungchan mengulum senyum.

Jinhyuk dan Byungchan menghabiskan sore itu mencoba mengidentifikasi bunga yang sudah pernah Jinhyuk hadiahkan, dan memetik yang belum. Kedua sahabat itu berusaha menemukan Si Bintang Kuning yang terbukti lebih pandai bersembunyi daripada teman-temannya. Tak terasa waktu bergulir, dan matahari mulai bergerak turun. Tak terasa juga langkah mereka membawa mereka jauh, hampir ke ujung padang di mana pohon-pohon besar menunggu.

"Jinhyuk, Yang Mulia, berhenti!"

Sontak, dua pasang kepala menoleh ke arah Seungsik yang tergopoh-gopoh mendekati mereka.

"Kenapa, Sik?"

"Jangan terlalu jauh. Sedikit lagi, dan kalian akan masuk ke perbatasan menuju Hutan Keramat."

"Oh?" Byungchan mengamati pohon-pohon yang menjulang beberapa puluh meter di belakangnya. "Astaga, aku tidak tahu Hutan Keramat di sini tempatnya."

Tapi tentu saja ia tahu keberadaan dan bahayanya Hutan Keramat. Tempat itu tempat terlarang bagi seluruh Rosalian, bahkan anggota kerajaan sekalipun. Hutan itu tidak pilih kasih dalam memangsa korbannya. Siapa pun yang berani menginjakkan kaki akan menerima kutukan abadi—dan ratusan kasus telah membuktikan: mereka tidak pernah kembali. Bisa jadi tersesat hingga mati dan menjadi tulang belulang di bawah pohon rindang, atau diserang entah monster apa yang bernaung di dalam kegelapan belantaranya. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang pernah kembali untuk menceritakannya.

Mitosnya, di jantung hutan itu, Iuna beristirahat. Menunggu Anak yang Terpilih untuk datang menjemputnya dan menyelamatkan sebuah bangsa. Dan ia tidak menerima siapa pun, _siapa pun_, selain Sang Terpilih.

Sayangnya, tidak ada petunjuk yang jelas siapa gerangan Anak yang Terpilih itu. Dan tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk mengaku-aku. Kalaupun ada, demikian nasib yang menunggunya: nama dan eksistensinya ditelan Hutan Keramat bulat-bulat.

"Maka itu, Hamba mengingatkan Yang Mulia. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Sebentar lagi gelap."

Sebenarnya Byungchan masih ingin berlama-lama menikmati "kebebasannya", tapi kalau ia belum datang saat makan malam dihidangkan, bisa habis ia diceramahi permaisuri dan kakak-kakaknya. Dengan berat hati, Byungchan mengiyakan. Bertiga mereka berjalan menuju tempat kuda-kuda mereka ditali, Seungsik selangkah di depan Byungchan dan Jinhyuk.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya hari ini?" tanya Jinhyuk. Punggung tangan mereka bersinggungan dan mengalirkan kejut ke sekujur tubuh Byungchan.

"Aku senang sekali," Byungchan tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

Jinhyuk terkekeh. "Aku belum memberimu apa-apa pada hari pertama musim semi kali ini. Padahal ini kali ke-16 mu. Dan usia 16 harus dirayakan dengan yang spesial. Sekalian menepati janjiku dulu: membawamu ke tempatku menemukan Si Bintang. Ah, tapi janji itu berarti baru setengah ditepati, ya. Hari ini kita nggak ketemu dia. Sayang sekali."

"Jinhyuk, aku mengejutkanmu dengan mainan tikus di pagi musim semimu yang ke-16."

"Bisa berteman denganmu itu sudah hadiah musim semi ke-16 yang terindah buatku. Anggap saja kamu memberikannya terlalu cepat."

"Kamu kesambet apa, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba manis begini?"

"Untuk hari ini saja, Chan. Jangan terbiasa."

Mendadak Byungchan menarik lengan Jinhyuk, membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Jinhyuk menatap Byungchan penuh tanda tanya. Byungchan meneguk ludahnya. Mereka berdua, berdiri di tengah Eden dengan kembang-kembang yang menciumi kaki mereka, langit lembayung terpantul di manik mata Jinhyuk. Byungchan harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempar tubuhnya ke pelukan orang ini dan menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan.

"Tidak ada Si Bintang Kuning juga tidak apa-apa," katanya lirih. Tempat di mana kulit mereka bersentuhan terasa hangat. Menenangkan. Pas. "Karena seharian ini aku bisa menikmati matahari."

_Lagi pula, matahari juga bintang, kan?_

Jinhyuk mengusak rambut Byungchan. Matanya melengkung gembira. "Begitu, ya? Aku senang mendengarnya. Semoga kamu bisa lebih sering menikmati matahari, Chan. Kamu layak mendapatkannya."

Jinhyuk benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Byungchan melepas pegangannya dan berlari menyusul Seungsik yang sudah jauh di depan. "Ayo balapan ke kuda masing-masing!"

"Lah curang, kamu curi awalan!" seru Jinhyuk dari belakang.

Byungchan tertawa lepas. Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari paling manis dan yang terpahit secara simultan selama 16 musim semi hidupnya.

.

.

.

_Benar adanya, engkau "Matahari"._

_Dan aku bunga yang mendambakanmu._

_._

_._

_._

A/N:

HALO! Maaf lama nggak ada kabar. Sambil menunggu _chapter_ 3 disunting, makan bonus ini dulu aja, ya. Kita oleng sebentar ke weichan. Sekalian kasih sedikit gambaran seperti apa budaya Arosaluz, hubungan keluarga Byungchan, dan petunjuk apa yang akan terjadi di depan. Tenang, di _chapter _berikutnya seungchan bakal muncul lagi, kok. Jangan demo aku, ya.

Terima kasih sudah menunggu _update-_an BME! Dan terima kasih juga kepada yang sudah meninggalkan _review! Feedback _dari kalian selalu menjadi motivasi aku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Kalian juga bisa meninggalkan kesan pesan, atau bahkan pertanyaan tentang _universe _BME di akun twitterku (choseungyounee) atau curiouscat (heochanee).

Sampai jumpa di _chapter _berikutnya,

D&D.


	4. the sacred forest: iuna's lair

_'Mau tahu suatu rahasia?'_

_'Di balik fatamorgana kesurgawian Arosaluz, ada dimensi realita yang lain. Realita yang mengizinkan bayang semata menjadi nyata.'_

_'Di sanalah mereka bersembunyi: mereka yang bukan manusia. Yang hanya tercatat namanya di legenda, dan bukan gulungan sejarah.'_

_'Mereka yang tak mengenal kematian, bahkan berabad-abad lamanya.'_

_'Nama tempat itu ... '_

**.**

**THE SACRED FOREST: IUNA'S LAIR**

**.**

Suasana hutan petang itu tenang. Remang di bawah bayang-bayang pohon-pohon perkasa yang telah hidup melintasi dan menjadi saksi zaman. Sesekali, sinar matahari yang tegar tengkuk berhasil menombak sela-sela kanopi tebal yang menaungi daratan di kolongnya, menyorot karpet daun-daun kering berserakan dan kumpulan bunga liar yang tumbuh di sela anyaman akar serabut. Damai. Tenang. Nyanyian tonggeret dan teriakan nyaring manusia di bagian hutan yang lain melintasi jenggala. Tidak ada yang janggal hari itu.

Tidak ada yang janggal, termasuk pemandangan Wooseok yang uring-uringan akibat dibangunkan dengan _kasar_ dari rehat cantiknya. Wooseok menguap dan mengucek matanya kesal, berguling dari posisi nyamannya di lubang pohon bangalay kesayangannya—_Irene_. Peri hutan itu meregangkan tangan dan kaki mungilnya, lalu mengepakkan daun-daun sayap beberapa kali, memicu gerimis kelip jatuh dari antaranya. "Siapa lagi, sekarang, Irene sayang?"

_'Rosalian. Sepertinya salah satu kaum antimagis yang tidak percaya keberadaan Dewi Iuna.'_

Wooseok berdecak. "Antimagis, ya. Semakin banyak saja jumlah mereka akhir-akhir ini," gumamnya. "Seperti wabah."

Irene terkikik halus. Wooseok mengusap kulit kasar pohon tua itu pelan, berpamitan, lalu terbang ke pusat Hutan Keramat, mendekati sumber suara manusia tadi—yang kemungkinan besar sudah jadi mayat; bergabung dengan jenazah hitungan hari, bahkan tengkorak usia sedekade sisaan para sosok yang bernasib sama. Sayap si peri menggugurkan debu keperakan yang sukses menjadi bahan rebutan kawanan bunga _fairy slippers_ di bawahnya. Tersadar akan keriuhan mereka, Wooseok mendarat di kelopak salah satu bunga, menggoyangkan tubuh, lalu pindah ke tetangga-tetangganya—membagi rata debu ajaib untuk tiap tanaman ungu yang memohon perhatiannya itu.

"_Ssssh_, sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi, ya?" terpampanglah senyum manis andalan Wooseok, yang lantas disambut cicitan memuja bunga-bunga cantiknya.

Selain _slippers_, untungnya tak ada lagi yang menunda perjalanan Wooseok ke pusat selain distraksi-distraksi halus berupa sapaan dari para warga hutan—yang sepertinya juga dibangunkan oleh lengking suara makhluk mortal tak diundang yang berani menginjakkan kaki di rumah mereka.

Jantung Hutan Keramat, seperti biasa, mengeluarkan energi magis yang spektakuler—melebihi unifikasi sukma segala warga hutan—peri, roh hutan, tanaman berjiwa, bahkan para titisan dewa. Danau kecil dengan warna dan corak pirus mengisi pusat hutan, kilatnya seakan mengancam akan menelan siapa saja yang berani mendekat. Persis di tengah danau, ada sepenggal darat di mana sebuah pohon raksasa gelap berdiri tegak. Dahan-dahannya yang kokoh menjalar ke segala arah, menudungi sepenjuru jantung hutan. Hibiskus ungu berukuran dua meter menyeruak dari lubang di pohon itu, tiap kelopaknya menggulung, menutup inti bunga dari segala mata yang berani menyelidik lebih jauh.

Di sanalah Iuna bersemayam.

Iuna, Sang Dewi pujaan segenap umat Arosaluz dan Hutan Keramat, yang telah tidur dalam bungkusan Hibiskus Agung selama empat ratus tahun lamanya. Menunggu Anak yang Terpilih—yang masih misteri identitasnya.

Wooseok tidak bisa berbohong—meski mati sia-sianya manusia fana di rumah mereka sudah menjadi sarapan dan guyonan sehari-hari warga hutan, setiap makhluk di dalamnya berharap di balik nafas yang tertahan, agar setiap kaki berikut yang memijak tanah Hutan Keramat adalah milik Anak yang Terpilih.

Mereka merindukan Iuna. Kedamaian dan kehangatan yang dihadirkan Iuna. Rasa aman yang menyelimuti hutan, yang telah diambil dari tengah-tengah mereka empat dekade belakangan. Tangan-tangan mereka berat dengan rasa bersalah; penuh dengan doa-doa para manusia yang tak sampai ke telinga Iuna, seperti surat berlumur air mata yang tidak kunjung dikeluarkan dari amplopnya dan berakhir digerogoti rayap waktu.

_(Jika Iuna tak kunjung bangun, manusia perlahan akan sirna. Wooseok mungkin akan tetap hidup, tapi apa gunanya hidup tanpa Anak Mataha—)_

"Kamu terlambat."

Wooseok menoleh cepat ke belakang. Seorang peri lain diam di udara, memandangnya dengan senyum malaikat—tapi menguarkan aura membunuh. Pendar jingga sayapnya sesuai dengan rona rambutnya. Peri itu menelengkan kepala. "Ke mana saja, Wooseok?"

"Sejin."

Sejin memicingkan mata, terbang mengitari Wooseok dua kali sebelum ia berhenti di depan teman sesama perinya itu, berkacak pinggang. "Jangan "Sejin"-kan aku! Ke mana saja kamu kemarin? Aku harus menjaga Dongpyo dan Hyeongjun seharian. _Seharian_, Wooseok. Dan kamu tahu betapa rewelnya bayi-bayi peri!"

Wooseok memijat pelipisnya. _Berisik._ "Sebentar, aku ketinggalan acara. Siapa yang membunuh manusia itu tadi? Suaranya kencang sekali."

"Hangyul. Manusia itu sudah terlalu dekat dengan jantung hutan. Butuh penanganan darurat." Sejin mendarat di permukaan sekuntum lili madonna yang berjarak beberapa meter dari danau, dan menyamankan dirinya di sana. Wooseok memilih duduk beralaskan daun-daun yang gugur, mengharuskan Wooseok mendongak untuk bertemu mata dengan Sejin yang sedang berbaring tengkurap di atas madonna.

"Kenapa bisa dia masuk sejauh itu? Dan jujur, aku heran Iuna tidak tersentak bangun karena teriakan tadi. Pasti cara Hangyul membunuhnya sadis."

Sejin mengedikkan bahu. "Sepertinya warga hutan sedang jenuh. Tunggu-tungguan siapa yang akan membunuhnya, tahu-tahu terlupa." Tangannya memainkan kelopak madonna, dan Wooseok bisa mendengar dengkuran senang bunga itu. "Paling-paling Hangyul akan mengadakan rapat dadakan nanti malam. Jangan keluyuran."

Wooseok mengangguk. "Tidak, kok. Kemarin aku iseng saja bermain ke terowongan perbatasan. Lalu keasyikan. Aku tidak tahu akan ada tugas menjaga bayi. _Jangan lihat aku begitu, Sejin._ Demi Iuna!"

"Yah, aku mau memberi tahu sesuatu saja. Kemarin putra Dongwook datang."

Hening. Bunga-bunga membisu. Pepohonan menahan nafas mereka. Bahkan angin pun enggan untuk sekadar lewat. Karena, tanya penjuru hutan ini, dari perbatasan padang bunga Arosaluz di timur hingga mulut terowongan di barat—dan tak akan ada jiwa yang tak tahu tentang secuil hati Wooseok yang tertambat pada Lee Jinhyuk, putra tunggal Lee Dongwook, dan _kemanusiaannya._

Wooseok menganga.

"Jinhyuk datang?! Setelah sekian lama?"

"Ya. Membawa Pangeran Terakhir—_Chan ... ah, siapa namanya?_ Dan seorang pengawal yang aku juga tidak tahu namanya. Melihat-lihat bunga seperti biasa. Dia cerah sekali, aku sungguh tergoda meminta pohon-pohon perbatasan untuk membujuknya masuk."

"Dan mati di tangan kita?" Wooseok mendengus. "Sejin, benar-benar ... ."

Sejin tertawa, madonna di bawahnya mengikuti. "Peri yang jatuh cinta memang beda."

Semua darah seakan mengalir ke kepala Wooseok, karena wajahnya memerah—rona yang sama kemudian tanpa tahu malu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh lalu sayapnya, menyebabkan kilau yang menetes dari daun sayap itu juga berubah warna. Asap keluar dari kedua telinga Wooseok. Peri itu terbang hingga sejajar mata dengan peri satunya. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta!" pekik Wooseok. "Tidak pada _manusia_, astaga Iuna tolong Hamba—aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk jatuh cinta dengan makhluk fana, Sejin!"

Sahabatnya terpingkal-pingkal. Bahkan vegetasi di sekelilingnya seperti menahan tawa. Seakan kasihan, sebuah sulur menjalar dan mengusap kepala Wooseok sayang, meredam warna merah yang mewarnai wujud Wooseok. Wooseok balas mengecup pucuk sulur itu, sebelum memelototkan matanya lagi pada Sejin yang masih tersenyum tengil.

Hal ini tidak akan ia akui secara lisan, bahkan tidak kepada _Irene_, tapi memang tidak ada yang memantik sesuatu dalam diri Wooseok selama ratusan tahun sebelum Jinhyuk. Energinya yang seperti transisi musim semi ke musim panas. Sorot matanya ketika membelai dan mempelajari para bunga liar yang biasanya terabaikan dan terinjak alas sepatu manusia. Senyum laki-laki itu yang mengalahkan indahnya Hutan Keramat di malam hari dengan segala pesta kunang-kunang dan pantulan bulan purnama di Danau Pirus dan pendar sayap ribuan perinya. Tidak ada makhluk apa pun yang berhasil membuat Wooseok memiliki alasan lain untuk menantikan bangunnya Iuna dan menaruh harap lebih pada hari esok.

Namun, seperti yang Wooseok katakan, Wooseok tidak bodoh. Ia tahu lebih daripada membiarkan dirinya menyimpan hasrat pada sesosok manusia. Manusia yang akan mati dan membusuk dan meninggalkan Wooseok di akhir cerita.

Biarlah Wooseok sekadar mengagumi Jinhyuk setiap kali ia datang mendekat. Sampai datang hari di mana Jinhyuk berhenti kembali, sebab telah lenyap nyawanya.

"Omong-omong, aku mendengar berita menarik dari Hangyul," ucap Sejin, suaranya berubah serius. "Laki-laki yang Jinhyuk bawa kemarin—_Pangeran Terakhir?_—ia memiliki energi yang menarik." Sejin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila. "Muncul riak di Danau Pirus ketika ia mendekat."

Wooseok terkesiap. Bahkan riak terkecil di Danau Pirus bisa menandakan sesuatu yang besar. Danau itu selalu tenang, bergeming di setiap keadaan, kecuali ada bahaya yang mendekati Iuna. Dan danau itu belum menunjukkan reaksi lagi _seabad belakangan._

"Jangan bilang ... "

Sejin mengangguk.

**_"Anak yang Terpilih."_**

Tiga kata itu meluncur dari mulut keduanya secara bersamaan, dengan sedikit rona ketidakpercayaan—empat ratus tahun. _Empat ratus tahun sudah mereka menanti._ Mungkinkah ... ?

"Tapi aku tidak yakin," Sejin membuka suara setelah beberapa detik kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. "Hangyul juga. Mungkin ia memiliki koneksi dengan Anak yang Terpilih, entahlah. Hangyul merasa ada yang janggal dengan energinya."

"Karena itu Hangyul tidak mencoba mengundangnya masuk?" tanya Wooseok. Baurnya berbagai perasaan menimbulkan gelora aneh di dadanya. Iuna, Wooseok tidak mau berharap. Wooseok tidak mau berharap. _Wooseok tidak berani berharap._

"Ya," Sejin menatap Wooseok lurus-lurus. "Entah dia, atau mungkin orang lain, melalui dia. Yang pasti, Pangeran Terakhir adalah kunci. Karena itulah Hangyul tidak mau mengambil risiko "memanggilnya", kalau-kalau ia berakhir mati." Sejin mengecup kelopak madonna, bentuk terima kasih atas tumpangan singkatnya, lalu bergabung dengan Wooseok di udara. "Pangeran Terakhir adalah harapan terakhir kita."

_'Sejin, Wooseok, Hangyul memanggil. Ada pertemuan di hutan bagian utara.'_

Sejin melirik sahabatnya. "Ayo," katanya, sebelum hilang dalam embusan serbuk oranye.

_Iuna, benarkah aku boleh berharap, sekali ini saja?_

Sedetik berikutnya, Wooseok pun lenyap, meninggalkan gelora debu perak dalam jejaknya.

.

.

.

_tbc,_

**be my emperor universe**

**ao3: **dazzleanddeceive

**twitter: **babysnowdrops

**cc: **breathlessky


End file.
